The objective of this research is to investigate the physical, biochemical and biological properties of aggregated and monomeric hGH. The physical differences in molecular forms of monomeric hGH and aggregated hGH is assessed by circular dichroism and polarization of fluorescence. The biochemical and biological properties of GH are studied in isolated membrane preparation and in hepatocytes in short term culture. The binding of lactogenic and somatogenic hormones is studied in membrane and isolated hepatocytes. The binding in hepatocytes is correlated with somatomedin generation by the hepatocytes. Intermediate steps between binding and somatomedin generation are being identified. The growth and immunogenic potential of aggregated and monomeric hGH is being determined in humans.